A motor vehicle body is assembled from a number of individually manufactured components such as fenders, hoods, fascia panels, grilles, and lamp assemblies. These individual components must be precisely designed, manufactured, and assembled so that the adjoining surfaces are flush and the adjoining edges are precisely gapped apart in order to meet customer expectations for high quality fit and finish.
It is known to use a gage during the prototyping of vehicle bodies. The gage is precisely sized and shaped to simulate the shape of a component and can be used to check the accuracy of the surrounding components. In some cases, the gage is fitted with measurement studs that are sensed by a CMM (Coordinate Measuring Machine) in order to collect highly accurate data relative to the location of the gage in relation to the assembled components.
It would be desirable to provide a new and improved adjustable alignment apparatus by which a gage is adjustably aligned with the adjacent vehicle body panels.